The Weaslys at Their Best
by Rini Zoro
Summary: A story of the Weasleys together when the children were young. Meeting the family's relatives. Meeting old friends. Better then it sounds! Rated PG for Bill's potty mouth! R&R!


Rating- PG  
  
Title-Weasley's At Their Best  
  
Summery- A story of the Weasleys together when the children were young.   
  
Meeting the family's relatives. Meeting old friends. Better then it sounds! Rated   
  
PG for Bill's potty mouth! R&R!  
  
It was a humid summer day at The Burrow. Mrs. Molly Weasley, a plump   
  
witch with curly red hair, cooked breakfast for her seven little angels. Or   
  
somewhat of angels. There were seven children in the Weasley family, all with   
  
red hair and freckles. There was 12 year old Bill, who would be starting his   
  
second year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry soon. 10 year of   
  
Charlie, would would be starting his first year at Hogwarts soon. The bossy 8   
  
year old Percy. The hyperactive 6 year old twins Fred and George. The quiet 4   
  
year old Ron who was terrified of spiders. And the adorable 2 year old Ginny   
  
who was in fact, the only girl besides her mother in the family.  
  
The clock in the den rang loudly saying it was close to 10am. Mr.   
  
Weasley soon came in the kitchen, still sleepy from his nightshift at work. Soon   
  
followed Percy. Percy's red hair was slightly curly and messed up from   
  
sleep. Percy rubbed his eyes and sat at the table yawning. "Morning Percy. Are   
  
your brothers and sister awake?" Asked Molly giving Percy a bowl of oatmeal, two   
  
strips of bacon, and a few eggs. Percy mearly nodded. Soon there was a   
  
scream. It was high a girlish in a way but it didn't belong to Ginny, it belonged   
  
to Ron. Ron, who was about 3 feet tall, ran into the kitchen, crying. His   
  
red was almost standing up. "Mommy!" Wailed the 4 year old hugging his mother's   
  
leg. Molly looked at Authur then to Percy. Percy shrugged not knowing what   
  
happened. "There there." Said Molly. "What happened?" Ron sniffed and in a   
  
high teary voice he said, " Fred and George throwed a spider at me." Ron   
  
sniffed again as Molly set him in his chair by Authur. Fuming Molly let out a   
  
small growl. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU HAD BETTER COME DOWN HERE!" Bellowed   
  
Molly. Percy gave Ron a reassuring look. "Don't worry Ron, Mom'll make sure   
  
those two are sorry." Ron nodded as Authur gave Ron what Percy was eating for   
  
breakfast.  
  
There seemed to be a pause before the twins came running down the   
  
stairs. Both boys looked alike down to the last freckle. Their hair was tangled   
  
but it was usually straight. Their clothes were wrinkled. "Yes, mum?" Asked   
  
the 6 year old beaming. Molly scolded. "That was very mean of you. Throwing   
  
a spider at Ron! I swear!" "We was just havin' fun mum." Said Fred lowing   
  
his gaze to the floor. Percy rolled his eyes and Ron fiddled with his spoon.   
  
Soon Charlie came down holding his 2 year old sister Ginny. Ginny giggled as   
  
Charlie put her in her pink highchair with ther blue cushion made my Molly   
  
herself. Charlie rubbed his eyes. His hair wasn't as messy as his brothers were   
  
but it was still messy. Ginny however has barely any hair. Only soft tuffs of   
  
dim red hair sprang from her rounded head. "Mum whats with all the noise?"   
  
Asked Charlie helping himself to some toast and bacon, and giving Ginny his   
  
oatmeal which of course she played with instead of eating it. Molly took in a   
  
deep breath. "Eat your breakfast Charlie." said Molly giving Fred and George a   
  
warning look.  
  
It wasn't until lunch when Bill woke up. Bill was atleast 5 feet   
  
tall. His hair was straigh and long and put into a small ponytail. Bill yawned.   
  
He was dressed in a pair of rather ripped jeans, a baggy "Wart-Wards"   
  
t-shirt, and a pair of old black and white sneakers. Bill was humming the lastest   
  
song from the Wart-Wards called "One Spell of a Day!". "Look who's up." Said   
  
George with a smug face. Bill returned the smug face with a grin. Then Bill   
  
whispered to the twins; "I'm not going o tell mum about you turning my owl into   
  
a fish eyes this time." Both twins nodded, afraid that if Bill accidently   
  
slipped about their trick their mum would kill them. In the living room Percy was   
  
reading a rather thick book. Bill raised an eyebrow at percy. To Bill,   
  
Percy would always be his nerdy little brother who was to smart for his own good.   
  
Charlie smiled at Bill as Bill passed. Ginny make a gurgling sound.   
  
Bill loved his family, yet it always had a feeling that one day   
  
someone would do something... terrible. At first bill thought Fred and George would   
  
be sent to Azkaban for doing something well... dangerous. Then he set his   
  
sights on Charlie. For some reason for the longest time Bill thought Charlie   
  
was out to get him. For weeks Billa voided him until he decided, and talked to   
  
Authur, that he was being dumb. Not until after Percy yelled at him for   
  
playing his new Wart-Wards cd to loud did Bill ever think out his nerdy little   
  
brother as someone that would betray him. Bill had said rather loudly "I mean come   
  
on Charlie! Who hates the Wart-Wards?!" Charlie had replied, "Percy is just   
  
a bookworm dude. He needs his silence." After that Bill just shut up about   
  
the whole thing.  
  
At half passed three, Ron pulled on Bill's pants leg and smiled.   
  
"hey little bro!" Smiled Bill picking his little brother up with one arm. Ron   
  
laughed. "Hi Bill! I wanna play, will you play with me? I don't wanna play with   
  
Fred and George cause they'll pick on me. Percy's reading. And Charlie is   
  
watching Ginny." Ron gave Bill the most pleading eyes Bill ahd ever seen. Bill   
  
nodded and led Ron outside.  
  
"Now Ron." Said Bill smiling as ron jogged beside him. " I'm gonna   
  
show you me secret spot. You can't tell anyone about it. Promise?" Ron nodded.   
  
"I promise Bill!" Bill looked back. The Burrow was barely visible from where   
  
both boys stood. Bill smiled and led Ron to a large oak tree atleast 60 feet   
  
tall with dead and decaying leaves. "Its just a tree." said Ron sounding   
  
disappointed. Bill grinned. He had done the same thing to Charlie when they were   
  
younger. See below the tree was a tiny cave that led to a meduim sized room.   
  
Bill pulled back a thick branch and Ron gasped as he saw the little cave.   
  
"We're going on an adventure aren't we!?" Cried Ron who was very happy at the   
  
moment. Bill nodded and crawled into the small space. Ron followed and   
  
crawled in after Bill. After a few mintues of crawling underground, the reached a   
  
small slanted piece of wood. Bill hit it twice and it fell over revealing   
  
the room. It was filled with all kinds of sweets that Molly woud had yelled at   
  
them for eating before dinner. "Wow!" Gasped Ron.  
  
Later at dinner Moll stood up. Everyone silenced with the exception   
  
of fred "accidently" belching. Percy rolled his eyes. Authur hissed   
  
"Silence!" as Molly began to speak. "Everyone I have good news for you! In two days   
  
your cousins will be arriving to stay with us." Everyone could tell molly was   
  
just as shocked and upset as anyone else. Not that their cousins were bad or   
  
anything, but the Weasleys didn't like it when they came because one, their Aunt   
  
always complained about something, two their cosuins were worse then Fred and   
  
George which made Fred and george kinda scared of them, and three if their   
  
cousins stayed that means Bill, Charlie, and Ginny in one room. And Fred,   
  
George, Ron, and Percy in another. Everyone HAD to share.  
  
I hope yo liked my first chapter! I want atleast 3 reveiws to continue! In   
  
the next chappie you'll meet The Weasley's cosuins! Reveiw please!- Rini Zoro 


End file.
